STONY (CORTOS - OMEGAVERSE)
by Ramc95
Summary: DISTINTOS CORTOS DE STONY OMEGAVERSE EN ÉSTA ENTREGA
1. LO PEOR DE JODER

Lo peor de joder a alguien es que este también te joda. Tony lo sabe muy bien. Pensó que robando una parte de la fortuna al más grande militar se quedaría así. Que huiría con el dinero como tantas veces lo ha echo y se escondería hasta que se olvidaran de él.

Un mal calculo o poner su confianza en quien no debía lo tiene en esta situación en la que se encuentra. Atado en una cama de lujo, amordazado y desnudo.

El Capitán del escuadrón está admirando su valiosa figura fumando un abano mientras que en la mano izquierda sostiene una copa del más exquisito de los vinos

—Creíste que me habías engañado. No es así. Que caería como todos los ricachones a los que has robado— dejó la copa en la mesilla y el abano en el platillo escocés.

Se sento en el borde de la cama y volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos. —No creías que con seducirme caería tan fácil. No te diste cuenta que Boki no era de fiar, que trabajaba para mí— Soltó las piernas del más joven y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Abrió sus piernas mientras su imponente figura se acomodaba entre ellas. —Pequeño e ingenuo Tony. No sabes lo que joder a otro lleva de consecuencia— Alzó una pierna mientras abría su yukata. Perfiló su enorme pene en la sonrosada hendidura.

—Joder Antony, conlleva la consecuencia de que también te jodan— se adentro en la renuente entrada consiguiendo un sollozo del pequeño amordazado y atado. Empezó a moverse a pesar de lo apretado del menor. Mientras lo embestía, le saco la mordaza que cubría los finos labios que saboreó al máximo. Devorando su aliento mordiéndolo. Marcando su territorio. Luego se sentó en el centro de la cama sentando al menor encima enterrándose nuevamente en él. Alzando las caderas que lo llevaran al limbo

—Pequeño Omega. Caíste donde quería. Estas a mi merced— 


	2. MI OMEGA ESTÁ SENSIBLE

Mi Omega esta Sencible

Estoy escuchando a mi Omega llorar en los pasillos de Shield y todo por un maldito comentario de que está un poco gordito.

Se que no le gusta que comente sobre su peso, pero se me salió y me causó gracia el intento de abrocharse los pantalones.

Volvi no hace unos minutos de una misión y lo primero que quería era apapachar a mi Omega y haci lo hice.

Llegue a las instalaciones de Shield, lo saqué de su taller y nos enserramos en nuestra habitación, donde le hice el amor hasta sasiarnos. Por desgracia para mi le hice el comentario cuando se estaba abrochando el pantalon.

—¿No crees que estas un poco gordito cariño?— eso desató a la Magdalena que tengo enfrente.

Me intenté acercar pero me miró dolido, aunque para mi ésto es realmente estúpido, me puse serio.

—Antony ya dejate de cosas, eso de que estés un poco gordito no tiene nada de malo, te vez realmente adorable— relajé mi semblante al ver sus preciosos ojos lagrimear.

Se acercó a mi tan rápido —no estoy gordito, estoy embarazado— me calleron como misiles las palabras y una alegría me invadió por lo que lo abraze con fuerza y lo recosté suavemente en la cama.

—¿Que crees que estás haciendo Steve? —

—Tu que crees cariño, vamos a selebrar la noticia, voy a hacerte el Amor—

—Estoy felíz—

—Enserio, no estás molesto de que esté gordito?, ya no seré atractivo, paresere una foca—

—Nada de eso, te verás realmente precioso. Mi Amor—  



	3. EL POLICIA Y EL LADRON SEDUCTOR

El jefe de policía Steve Roger ya esta arto de recibir constantes denuncias en contra del Omega más sigiloso. Anthony Stark.

El delincuente es famoso por ser sigiloso. Es como un felino que encanta y seduce al que va a robar. Utiliza su casta y hermosura, lleva a los Alfas hombres y mujeres a pelearse por el

Pararía a ese gatito. Ya tenía un plan y seria placentero, al menos para él. Su contacto aviso del lugar que iba a robar. Tenía todo listo

Su debilidad Sus encantos

Su ventaja Su casta

Llego la noche y suplanto la identidad del millonario que está noche engatusaria Anthony.

El Omega era listo y endemoniadamente lindo. Llego con un short que apretaba en extremo su trasero. Una fina camisa negra y un par de botas del mismo color.

Steve olfateo y sonrío para si mismo. El Omega estaba dejando salir toda su esencia. Se acercó lentamente a su objetivo. Steve lo veía tan tentados y increíblemente dispuesto a abrir las piernas.

Una erección se formó en sus pantalones. Tomo la cintura del Omega asombrandolo. Nadie había tocado su piel, pudo olerlo y darse cuenta que nunca había sido tocado. No había rastro alguno de Alfa en el. Solo su esencia la cual lo invitaba.

El Omega empezó a forcejear al darse cuenta de que su plan había fallado.

—Quieto— hablo con voz Alfa. El Omega se detuvo al instante, esto aprovecho Steve para tomarlo en brazos y salir de allí con su trofeo. El mismo que lo miraba entre asustado y enojado.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio y posteriormente a la cama de éste.

Se desnudo frente a la aterrada mirada del Omega.

—Desnúdate sensualmente y luego presentate ante tu Alfa— dijo con voz de mando.

Una lágrima rodó del los preciosos ojos del castaño. Deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo, bajando sus prendas lentamente y cuando ya estuvo desnudo se volteo y abrió sus nalgas presentándose ante su Alfa como lo que era, un Omega.

Cabe decir que Steve estaba más encendido que una antorcha. Paso sus manos por las caderas del más pequeño, aun abierto solo para él. Metió un dedo en la cavidad exitandose en gran manera. Aspiro serca de la abertura. Virgen.

Degusto a su antojo la abertura mientras el Omega se desasia en gemidos. Entro en el por completo mientras el Omega lloraba. —Creías que esta noche iba a ser como las otras. Omega— empezó el vaivén despacio para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse

Horas después el Omega cabalgaba encima del Alfa extasiado. Con una marca en su cuello. Gimiendo libremente llamando a su señor. 


End file.
